roman_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Roman
Name: '''Nadia Roman '''Age: '''20 '''Career: '''Freelance Writer '''Eyes: '''Hazel '''Hair: '''Black '''Relationship Status: Married to, and carrying Julian Mansfield's Baby Orientation: Bi Born: Selvadorada Lives: Newcrest Family: Kayden Roman (Father), Lily Roman (Mother), Alexander Roman (Brother), Anita Roman (Sister), Baby Mansfield (Unborn Child) '''Pets: '''Sadie, a fox '''Series: '''Roman Dawn Early Life When Nadia was born in Selvadorada, the land had long been separated from the rest of the world. As such, when it was discovered by an explorer several years ago, it was viewed as very different from the culture of other places. It was an exotic, untamed, barely touched area with minimal technology. This attracted tourism, which began to push up the prices beyond what simple locals could afford. Many Selvadoradians migrated away to other areas, which was what the Roman family did, taking their three young children to Newcrest in hopes of finding better jobs. They assimilated quickly, with both her parents finding work in education: her mother as a school teacher, and her father as a school psychologist. While they were not the most wealthy family, the Romans tried to ensure their children had the best possible upbringing. Teenage Years Nadia was a diligent student, who focused more on her studies than friends or romantic attachments. She had a close-knit family, including her brother Alexander who is her best friend. She didn't see the need for other people outside her family. She did face prejudice, as immigrants from Selvadorada are sometimes viewed poorly by some individuals in Newcrest. Nadia felt the urge to push herself as much as possible to ensure that she didn't become any of these "stereotypes" that were put upon her people. Young Adult Upon reaching young adulthood, Nadia decided to rent a home of her own in Newcrest to alleviate some of the burden on her parents. She rented a small home and began to earn money as a freelance writer. She supplemented her income by being a gardener. Her initial attempts to be friendly with neighbors Robin Lockhart and Wren Lockhart failed miserably, and she worried that maybe her close family ties had prevented her from learning how to make friends. However, with additional effort she managed to realize that it was Robin and Wren's life circumstances that made them hesitant to befriend her, not anything she did. Looking to find herself, she went on vacation to her home of Selvadorada. While there, she ran into two Princes from the Mansfield Dynasty, Julian and Tristan. Noticing that they had no clue what they were doing and having the Hero archetype, Nadia volunteered to be their guide. They hit it off as friends fairly quicky, and Nadia was looking like she was closer to Tristan, but suddenly became inspired by the falls to autonomously Try for Baby with Julian. She is currently pregnant with his child. After Queen Cadence Mansfield found out that Julian was interested in a commoner, he set up a date between Julian and Princess Quinn Crowley, from the Vampire kingdom. Nadia showed up at the palace in time to see her with Julian, who quickly rushed her away. Afterwards, she confronted him about it, and they made the decision to immediately elope to Selvadorada so Cadence couldn't separate them. Afterwards, they briefly argued over her decision to seek a sonogram without inviting him. They were able to make up. She is currently in her 2nd trimester and has told Julian she's having a son.